Jim
NPC Charcter of the Crescent Glow guild. History Old Man Jim came to be part of the Crescent Guild after the happenstance that gained Avalon her Wizard Saint status. He was one of the few people who helped her in her quest to defend the Crystal City and now acts as barkeep of the guild and is often the voice of reason and wisdom for her. His past is not really known other than he was once a member of another guild where he became an S-class wizard, the guild has since disband. He rarely speaks of his younger days unless giving some type of advice. He came to live in the Crystal city where he found Clair living on her own in the streets and took her in, he is the one who taught her Celestial Magic and gave her her first key. He found Avalon during her trial of protecting the city and used his magic to give her information as well acted as a link between her, Clair, and Ashton to keep the citizens safe and Avalon hidden during her holding of her spell. Personality Jim can be described as the normal cranky old man, he is a stickler for detail and OCD about how the guild hall looks. He's been known to wack people up side the head when they're talking or doing something he considers dumb, sit them down and make them think before they act. Despite his old cranky ways he is a very caring soul and looks to younger 'kids' as surrogate family members and thus takes the roll of 'grandpa' to many such as with Clair who actually calls him her grandfather. Normally he can be found behind the bar of the guild cleaning or making some type of food, gods forbid any person who messes up his bar though, he will be after them with his broom. Appearance Jim looks to be in his late seventies or eighties depending on how he feels that day, he is slightly stooped with only a ring of white hair around his head leaving the top of his head bald with a small goatee, He normally wears large round glasses in dresses in pale pans and a collared shirt with simple loafers on his feet, his eyes seem to almost always be closed although he swears they are not. His guild mark is on the back of his neck and is a gray blue. Magic Jim uses Archive and Super Archive magic. Which allows the user to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic Commonly Used Spells * Force Blast: manifesting his Archive Magic in a form of magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw his target into the air. * Force Shield: creates a Magic Shield from screens with his Magic. It is unknown to what degree it could stand up to assaults, both magical or otherwise. * Telepathy: This Magic allows himi to communicate with other people just using his mind. With this, he is able to establish contact with comrades even over considerable distances. However, it is likely that he can only establish this connection to individuals that he knows, met, and is personally familiar with. * Information Transfer: uses his Magic to transfer some information into a person's mind. This is particularly useful in exploration missions, since he can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can navigate allies on where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that he could transfer also includes (but probably not limited to) the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments, bestowing such information to another person is not without drawbacks; it seems to induce a mental strain that lasts for the duration of the download, he claims that executing the skill based on the information he provides can only be used once.